


a burden in beautiful times

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: in light of where malex was left off, i decided to jump forward to where they’re soft and domestic and alex is taking care of a sick michael





	a burden in beautiful times

Over the years, Alex had learned a lot about Michael Guerin. 

Alex knew he liked to sleep on his back (except for when it was cold, then he only settled for being the little spoon), that he had a questionable amount of hair products for a mechanic, that he was great with children, even better at cooking, and he knew that he was so good at Jeopardy that it wasn’t even fun to watch it with him. Hell, Alex even knew that, due to some childhood incident that Michael refused to speak about, the only person allowed near his head with scissors was Isobel. What Alex hadn’t expected, however, was having to learn how to deal with a sick Michael.

At first, it was kind of cute. If anyone deserved to be coddled, it was Michael, and Alex was more than happy to oblige. He just hadn’t expected to be dealing with an actual child. Michael spent most of his time whining. Regular cold medicine didn’t seem to work at all on him, and when they tried acetone, he almost immediately threw it back up and vowed never to drink it ever again.

During the day, Alex could handle it. Every time Michael got extra annoying, Alex would remind himself that for 10 years he’d played with his feelings and Michael still took care of him when he was sick and annoying. When nighttime rolled around, though, Michael seemed to become impossible. He continuously alternated between being so hot he’d whine and kick the blankets off, and being so cold he’d whine and limply tug them back on. All of this occurring without a single consideration if Alex wanted them or not. He was about to fucking lose it.

“I swear to God, Guerin, if you do that one more time, you’re sleeping alone.” Alex threatened. Michael’s only response was to let out an extremely high pitched whine of protest and then roll on top of Alex to keep him in place. He might’ve found it sweet if he wasn’t so pissed off.

Regardless, Alex put his hand on Michael’s back and tried to finally get some sleep. He felt more than a little exhausted even though he’d been sleeping better than he had in a long time. They were still working on the whole boyfriend thing, having only a month of practice, but he really did love having Michael beside him almost every night. When he wasn’t being an annoying piece of shit, that is.

“This is your fault, you know,” Michael grumbled just as Alex was dozing off. No wonder Michael wasn’t getting better‒he wasn’t fucking sleeping.

“Excuse me?” Alex sighed.

“You couldn’t keep your hands to yourself when you were sick last week and now you’ve tainted me.” Michael accused. That woke Alex up.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me. If I remember correctly, I’m the one who said we should wait until I got better.”

“Yeah, with your hand down my pants!”

“Maybe so, but you were all, ‘oh, I’m fine, Alex’, ‘my immune system is untouchable, Alex’, ‘I’m practically a fucking robot, Alex.’”

“Shut up, Alex.”

They fell silent once more as Michael cuddled closer with an exaggerated pout on his face. Alex pulled the blanket up to the other man’s chin, running a hand through his damp curls while telling him he needed to sweat his fever off. Even if that meant him being extra annoying and covering Alex in his sweat. This truly was a testament to their relationship. Anyone else, he surely would’ve abandoned them if not straight up murdered them.

“Actually,” Michael began again and Alex suppressed a scream, “I should blame Liz. it’s her stupid power/hormone regulator serum that made me susceptible to your gross human germs in the first place.” Alex sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes that were virtually sore with fatigue.

“Guerin, you knew there was a possibility that it’d weaken your immune system and you were the one who offered to be her guinea pig. You can’t get angry at Liz for it working.” Alex grumbled. He could feel Michael’s face scrunch up in annoyance against his chest. “Also, last I checked, you liked my gross human germs.”

“I mean… your germs are only bad when they make me feel like death.” Michael whispered.

“Look, I’m so sorry for getting you sick, but can you please, for the love of God, let me get some sleep?” Alex found himself practically begging. Michael must have actually heard his desperation in his voice because he nodded after a moment.

“One more thing though,” Michael said, his thumb prodding mindlessly at Alex’s chest, “How were you even in the mood when you were sick? I’ve literally never felt so unsexy in my entire life.” Alex couldn’t help but smile at that, most of the built-up irritation fleeing his body as he was reminded of how stupidly in love he was. He weaved his fingers into Michael’s curls, kissing his hot forehead.

“What can I say? I find you irresistible.”

“You must because I feel like unsexy death,” Michael said, nuzzling his nose under Alex’s chin so he could snuggle closer.

“Alright, now go to sleep.” Alex chuckled softly, placing a kiss to the top of his head before finally relaxing. Michael stopped moving, stopping talking, and finally, let Alex try to get some sleep. He really hoped the next night would be less of an ordeal. He wasn’t sure he could take it.

Thankfully, Michael basically kept their agreement to let him sleep. Alex only heard him speak once more before he drifted off for real. But he didn’t mind the final sentiment. It was quiet and was only meant to be kind, not to keep him up. He was almost glad it was the last thing he heard for the night.

“I love you, Alex.”


End file.
